In My Dream
by LeytonLaleylover
Summary: Left unconcious for weeks Lucas still has Karen and Haley sitting with him at his bedside at the hospital.  Dreaming away while he's laying there in the bed will he be the same when and if he wakes up?  Will everything that's happened be just a dream?
1. Chapter 1

**In My Dream**

**Chapter One**

Waiting at Lucas' bedside at the hospital Haley reads to him as Karen sleeps in the chair near the door. She couldn't help but think as she looks up over the top of the page from time to time that he's been laying there in a coma for weeks now. Was he supposed to be in it that long? What were the odds that he would actually wake up at this point? Would she loose her best friend in the whole world, or would he survive this? Could he even hear her reading to him?  
There were just too many questions going through her mind and not enough answers, and it was effecting her sleep. Perhaps, if she knew what Karen did she could get some sleep. Karen seemed calm Haley thought for having a son laying there unconscious. Haley had tried to get Karen to tell her what the doctors had told her with no success. Was there something that she knew that would calm her down? Haley didn't have the slightest clue.

"I have to hand it to Haley," Skills says sitting down on the metal bleachers at the river court. "She's been there everyday reading to him."  
"Yeah I know, she's making us all look bad."  
"It became really hard to watch him just lay there motionless after a week went by."  
"I know my mom's even started asking if Karen's alright," Fergie says looking down at the basketball that he's holding. "It's just not the same around here either."  
"I just hope he doesn't think that we gave up on him."

"Back from your trip to the hospital already?"  
"Yeah, it's just getting hard to read to him all the time."  
"I'm taking it he didn't come to yet," Lydia says coming over to Haley and hugging her.  
"I don't know if I should anymore, or if I'm just wasting my time."  
"It partially depends on if you want to do it still."  
"I do, but I don't know what to think anymore," Haley says as her and her mom go to sit down. "I want him to wake up, I really do. I don't know if he will though."  
"Stick in there, it can't hurt to put in the time. Besides by reading to him you're getting something out of it."  
"Well at least I'll know what I read even if he doesn't, I suppose."  
"It's the thought that counts," Lydia says kissing Haley gently on the forehead.

"Hey," Brooke says as Haley bumps into her as she heads out of the tutoring center with a stack of books piled up to her eye level. "Watch where you're going."  
Watching the books fall down to the floor of the hallway, Haley looks defeated. Just another bad reminder why she missed having Lucas up and awake. Usually when she needed help she would call him and he would come running, today though she had no one to turn to for help. She only had the other guys from the river court and they had headed out of town to go visit and talk to Faith to distract themselves, so she was truly alone to tackle taking the books back to the library.  
"Do you think you could at least help pick them up?"  
"You have to be kidding me."  
"Of course," Haley says looking up at Brooke. "Why would you be considerate enough to do so? Just go back to swinging your little pompoms around and twirling your hair."  
"Whatever, you bumped into me. I don't need to help you with anything."  
"I'll help you."  
"Come on Brooke let's go," Peyton says linking arms with Brooke. Turning to face Haley, Peyton mouths sorry to her. She was evidently used to apologizing for her Haley thought. "We have just enough time to hit the mall before my dad gets home."  
"Thanks, at least someone's feeling helpful today."  
"I just understand the need for help more than most others around here."  
"Well I usually don't have to do this that often," Haley says looking over at Jake as he helps her gather the books. "Every now and then though some people decide to not return the books to the library themselves."  
"I'm taking it that you usually get Lucas to help you."  
"So you keep track of us little people?"  
"Hey, I'm not that much different than you and your friends," Jake says getting up. "We're all just trying to make it through it day by day."  
"By how some people are though you would never expect it."  
"Don't worry life will eventually catch up with them."  
"Thanks again for the help," Haley says as she closes the door to the tutoring center.

"How is he doing?"  
"Who Lucas?"  
"Yes, he is my grandson after all. I'm worried about him too," Royal says looking over at Keith as he leans against the counter at the body shop.  
"I didn't know you even knew about him, or should I say that Dan ever mentioned it to you or even mom."  
"Are you trying to insult our intelligence? It was rather obvious with the timing and everything."  
"In that case then he's still unconscious the last time I checked."

Walking down the hallway in the hospital, holding her fall jacket, Haley is surprised to see Karen walking toward her. Was this a good sign or a bad sign she thought. Nearing, Haley takes into consideration that maybe Keith is in the room sitting with Lucas. Then as they reach each other a smile crosses Karen's face.  
"You seem to have almost perfect timing, he just woke up about five minutes ago."  
"Yeah, imagine that," Haley says as she heads off towards his room. Relieved and excited that he's up she speeds up her pace a little. As she reaches his room, she notices that the blanket that Karen was using is now thrown over the back of the chair closest to his hospital bed. Walking over to his bedside, she smiles at him as she sits down to the side of him on the bed. "Hey bud, it's good to see you awake again."  
"It's good to see you again, and especially as yourself."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You were in my dream," Lucas says unsure of how much he should tell anyone.  
"Really, was it good or was it a nightmare?"  
"I'm not sure, but it was interesting."  
"Come on," Haley says looking at him curiously. "I'm your best friend you have to tell me at least some of the details. Or did you forget that?"  
"Well, Keith and Skills suckered me into playing ball for the school. Then we both started dating popular people, and you got married."  
"Wait I got married?"  
"Yeah," Lucas says looking at her weird. "Believe me you don't want to hear to whom."  
"Please tell me I married someone like Jake at least."  
"Yeah, you wish."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Hey they finally let you out of the hospital, that's good."  
"I suppose," Lucas says looking up from the book he's reading as Haley making herself comfortable lays down on the bed on her side. "I guess I can catch up on my reading now while they have me taking it easy."  
"I'll take it that I wasted all of that time reading to you, if you have to read it yourself. Then again, that dream of yours probably kept you interested."  
"Well I don't want it to ever happen, I didn't like that much of what happened in it."  
"You and me," Haley says kind of scared. "One of us didn't die, did we?"  
"Thankfully no, but some people did."  
"Well please don't tell me who, I would hate to know."  
"Don't worry," he says placing the book down on his nightstand. "I wasn't planning on sharing that with you or hopefully anyone."  
"So other than me getting married, what was the strangest thing about your dream?"  
"I guess the part where for some reasons I had these unexplainable extremely strong feelings for some girl I've never really talked to before."  
"Hmm," she says kind of interested by his attitude towards it. "Really, that girl wouldn't by any chance be Peyton Sawyer would it?"  
"Yes, and I have a crush on her. I don't feel that strongly about her though."  
"Maybe you do, but you just don't realize it."  
"Please, she's pretty and everything but in the end so are most of the other girls at school," Lucas says pausing before continuing on. "Besides, you and Faith have just as much of a chance with me as she does right now."

…about four weeks later

"You punch like a girl," Nathan says after getting punched by one of the sophomore boys.  
"It doesn't change the fact that you decided to flirt with my girlfriend."  
"Well at least unlike her my girlfriend doesn't half beg to be flirted with by other guys."  
Swinging at each other the two boys do a good job at harming the other, Nathan more than the other boy. Coming around the corner, Peyton's furious and Brooke following behind her tries to stall her from giving Nathan heck for his last statement. As the girls see Whitey and the principal nearing though they slow their pace.  
Going over to the two boys, the principal looks over at Whitey. He doesn't have to point out that both of them are my players I'm not blind yet, he thinks as the two don't seem to let up or acknowledge their presence. Going to pull Nathan away, Whitey knows all too well how this works by now. As the principal pulls the other boy away, Nathan looks at Whitey disgusted.  
"Scott," Whitey says irritated. "If I were you I wouldn't do that."  
"Peyton," Bevin says looking around the hallway. "Where's Nathan?"  
"He found it fit to get into another fight."  
"Oh, he's not on the premise."  
"Don't worry I'm sure he'll be back on it by tomorrow," Peyton says rolling her eyes. "Everyone knows that Dan couldn't possibly let him miss a game, so I'm sure he'll sweet talk the school."  
"That's good, we really need to win the game."  
"What do you have money on it?"  
"No but the son of one of my dad's co-workers is on the other team, and his dad is always bragging how much better their school is then ours. It's not that important, but still," Bevin says innocently.

"His father's having him go live with his grandmother."  
"What am I supposed to do with only one good shooter in the meantime?"  
"You still have Smith," the principal says trying to make things seem better. "He has a decent arm."  
"Yeah a decent arm, but not nearly as good of as an arm as he did."  
"Well coach I can't do anything about it, it was his father's decision not mine. You wouldn't be in this position though, if you kept your players in line better."  
"And how do you expect me to do that when I can't baby-sit them twenty-four seven?" Pounding his fist on the principal's desk, Whitey looks over at the clock on the wall. "How am I supposed to go out on that court with thirteen idiots and win a stinking game?"  
"Last time I checked they were here to get an education."  
"Principal Turner," Haley says as she knocks on the door to his office anxiously. "I have the papers that you wanted."  
"Thanks Ms. James, we were just finishing up in here as is so you weren't interrupting anything."  
"I'll see you sometime tomorrow then I suppose," Whitey says turning to leave.  
"Yes," Principal Turner says as Whitey leaves his office. "Ms. James you can just place those down on my desk."  
Placing the papers down on a visible area of the desk, Haley smiles faintly at the principal and then heads out of his office. As she reaches the hallway she finds an empty hallway. Grabbing her backpack up off of the floor next to her she throws it over her shoulder and heads out to the parking lot. Looking around the parking lot she finds not only a scarce mostly empty lot, but that the person that was supposed to give her a ride had forgotten all about her.  
"Coach Durham," she says just realizing that the he's getting into his car about five feet away from where she's standing. "I kind of over heard part of your and Principal Turner's conversation before I knocked on the door."  
"Yeah well unless you know of somewhere I can get another great shooter I don't think it makes a difference."  
"Actually Coach, I know someone that has a pretty good arm."  
"Really," Whitey says trying his hardest not to look interested. "Where in the hell has this person been, and how much do you know about basketball?"  
"I don't know much about the game, I'll admit that, but my friend Lucas plays down at the river court almost everyday and I've seen him play enough to know that he's good."  
"Lucas Scott?"  
"Yes," Haley says excited and then becomes anxious. "So what do you think?"  
"Well I suppose I could use another body out there even if he doesn't end up being as good of a player as you say he is. Why would you put him through all of this though?"  
"What do you mean? I just think that he should be on the team, and you need a player so I thought it was good timing."  
"I mean," he says giving her a look. "Why would you want to have him on the same team that Nathan is the star player of?"  
"I'm sure he can handle it."  
"I still don't think you know what he's in for, but more importantly what makes you think he'll even be willing to play?"  
"I just have a feeling that he will."


End file.
